


The Unwilling Guest

by ahunmaster



Series: Giant AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anger, Angst, Arguing, Captivity, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Giant/Tiny, Giants, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Politics, Princes & Princesses, Tension, Warring Kingdoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron wanted Eclipse as his wife.  When her father refused to let them court, he took her to his castle so they could finally be together.But he is now realizing that there are more consequences to his actions then what he thought before and that it may not be so easy to fix it all.





	

 

Eclipse had been uncooperative with the servants again.  Megatron grumbled as the poor servant reported to him on Eclipse's health.

 

This was getting out of hand.  Yes, he had kidnapped her from her own tower in the middle of the night, but he had not harmed her at all except for the few cuts she had gotten from the journey.  Heck, he was even given her the hospitality a princess like her deserved!

 

"Return to your duties.  Have the cooks send up another plate of food.  I will go speak to the princess myself."

 

The servant left in a hurry, leaving Megatron some time to keep his face neutral before he quickly stormed out of his study.

 

This was getting out of hand.  Eclipse refused any females servants to help her get ready in the morning, she threw out most of her food and tea, and she even refused to leave her room.

 

Megatron muttered angrily about ungrateful, spoiled princesses as he walked through the halls.  Servants moved out of the way and not even Shockwave had tried to stop him when they crossed paths.  But he knew the other would follow after him.

 

The guards stationed outside her room moved at his approach.  Not even bothering to knock, he stepped inside.

 

Eclipse jumped from her spot, sitting by the window reading a book.  But her shocked face soon turned angry as she realized who it was.

 

"Your Majesty."  She stood and curtsied to the Giant King.

 

"Princess Eclipse..." He was doing his best to not lose his temper with her, but this was starting to reach his limit.  "... I have been hearing word that you are not eating."

 

Eclipse kept her angry face on as she turned to face the window.  "I've been feeling a bit under the weather.  I'm not hungry."

 

"Eclipse."  It felt weird for him to be saying her name with such familiarity.  Especially after so long since he had last seen her before King Ultra Magnus started declining his requests to visit and court her properly.  "This has gone on far enough.  You are acting like a child."

 

"I beg your pardon?"

 

Growling, Megatron gripped the bridge of his nose as he held back his anger, "Eclipse, don't try to play pretend with me.  You wouldn't think I would find out about you lashing out at the servants and refusing anyone access to give you food or help with the bath?"

 

"Oh, you noticed?  And here I thought you were keeping me around as some kind of trophy."

 

That made a vein pop in his head.  "Damn it, I did not kidnap you just to keep you around as a plaything!"

 

"Well, I don't know why else you'd be keeping me around for!" Now Eclipse had turned back around, her own voice rising in anger.  "You kidnap me, bring me here, stick me in this room, and then don't even bother to visit me except to tell me that Father is also ready to declare war?  What in God’s name were you thinking?"

 

All right, she did have a point.  But she had only been here a few days and he had to resolve several issues that he had left in limbo when he had gone to... collect her.  Including trying to prevent all-out war with King Magnus.

 

"I apologize, but I had to tend to my duties- ah, who the fuck am I fooling? I come by to talk every night ever since we’ve been back, but you've refused to even speak to me!  I could only get you to let me in when I mentioned your father!"

 

"And why would I?  You're the fool who kidnapped me!"

 

"YES!  God, I know.  But I had no other choice!"

 

"You had plenty of choices!" Eclipse stormed up to him with her finger, stopping to get up onto the giant size chair that was also in the room.  It had been turned into a make shift human guest room only a few days before.  "You knew what was happening!  You knew my sister had just wed Prince Bloodshed not even a month ago!  And then you have the gall to send a letter to my father just after the fact to ask to court me?!  What were you thinking?!"

 

"Eclipse... For God's sake, I had been making my interests clear for the past ten years.  Your father was the one who didn't tell me about this proposal-"

 

"Don't try to place the blame on my father!  He just gave away his youngest daughter only to have another giant king ask for another daughter?  God, did you even consider just how stupidly insensitive you were asking right after the wedding?"

 

"But you wanted it too!" He turned away to control himself lest he lash out at the princess standing on the giant-size chair.  Dragging his hand through his now disheveled hair, he turned back and got to one knee to be at eye height with her rather than towering her.  "Didn't you want us to be married like you had told me?"

 

"For God's- Megatron, I did.  I did wish to marry you-"

 

"Then why?" The king moved closer, their faces now only feet apart instead of meters.  "Why did you refuse me?"

 

Eclipse didn't need all the details.  She knew what he had been talking about.  One of the few talks they had had after he brought her here.  "Did you actually think I would agree to go through with the marriage after you kidnapped me?"

 

"I had to!  Your father wouldn't let me court you properly!"

 

"Because Thornstriker had just been married!  God, we're just talking in circles at this point!  All because you couldn't just wait!"

 

"I don't believe this," Megatron got up and walked away, "We had wanted each other for so long and now that we're here... We're finally together and you change your mind?"

 

"Because the man I loved wouldn't have kidnapped me, cause chaos between our kingdoms, and have me locked up in his castle just to have me!  The Megatron I loved would have known better than to start a war just to have me!"

 

That made him snap.  To hear those accusing words... To hear the woman he loved mock him and everything he had done for her.

 

Red took over.  But he blinked and found himself by the chair again, his hands on either side of her body as she pressed into the back of the seat.

 

Her eyes.  Her purple eyes stared back at his in fear.

 

Jumping back like he had been shocked, Megatron turned his back on her again and panted.

 

It was a long moment before he finally spoke.

 

"... Food will be brought up to you shortly.  I expect you to eat it and give the servants no more trouble.  You may bathe and change your clothes on your own, but you will eat your food."

 

He didn't say anything else.  He merely walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

 

"Your Highness?"

 

Megatron dragged a hand down his face as Shockwave and a young, frightened servant stood there with a tray of food in their hands.

 

"... The servants will only be allowed inside to give her food, bathwater, and clean clothes.  Other than those, I do not want anyone to bother her."

 

"Yes, Your Highness."

 

"If she asks for anything, I want it to be provided for her.  Anything within reason that does not involve her leaving."

 

"Yes, Your Highness."

 

With his orders set, Megatron left to return to his study with Shockwave behind him.

 

He didn't know if he had done enough to try to rectify the errors he had made, but at least it was something.  Anything to try and mend the rift he had created between him and Eclipse.

 

But it didn't stop the feeling of dread in him and the voice in the back of his mind telling him that it may be too late.

 

END


End file.
